The ATP receptors are roughly classified into the P2X family of the ion channel type receptors, and the P2Y family of the G protein coupling type receptors, and seven kinds (P2X1 to P2X7) and eight kinds (P2Y1, P2Y2, P2Y4, P2Y6, and P2Y11 to P2Y14) of subtypes have so far been reported, respectively.
The P2X4 receptor (Genebank No. X87763), a subtype of the P2X family, has been reported to be widely expressed in the central nervous system, and the like (Non-patent documents 1 to 5).
The onset mechanisms of intractable pains, including neurogenic pain, have not been precisely elucidated. If non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAIDs) and morphine are not effective, no therapy is available for that pain. Therefore, very heavy physical and mental burden is given to patients and surrounding people. Neurogenic pain is often caused by injury of a peripheral nerve or the central nerve, and it is caused by, for example, after-trouble of operation, cancer, spinal cord injury, herpes zoster, diabetic neuritis, trigeminal neuralgia, and the like.
Recently, Inoue et al. verified the involvement of the P2X receptor in neurogenic pain by using a spinal nerve-damaged animal model in which allodynia can be detected. The authors described that nerve-damaged type unusual pain (especially allodynia) is induced through the P2X4 receptor expressed in the microglia cells of the spinal cord (Non-patent documents 6 and 7, and Patent document 1).
Therefore, a substance that inhibits the activity of the P2X4 receptor is expected to be a prophylactic or therapeutic agent for pains of nociceptive pain, inflammatory pain, and neurogenic pain.
Patent document 2 reported that a benzofuro-1,4-diazepin-2-one derivative represented by the following general formula (A):
(in the formula, R1 is a halogen, and R2 is hydrogen, a halogen, nitro, cyano, C(O)—OR3, C(O)—NR4R5, SO2—OR3, or SO2—NR4R5, or alternatively, R1 is hydrogen, and R2 is a halogen, nitro, cyano, C(O)—OR3, C(O)—NR4R5, SO2—OR3, or SO2—NR4R5) has a P2X4 receptor antagonist activity.
It was also reported that paroxetine, which is an antidepressant, also has a P2X4 receptor antagonist activity (Non-patent document 8).
The inventors of the present invention also found that a naphtho[1,2-e]-1,4-diazepin-2-one derivative represented by the following formula (B):
and related compounds thereof has a P2X4 receptor antagonist activity, and filed patent applications (Patent documents 3, 4 and 5).
The compounds of Patent documents 3 to 5 mentioned above and the compounds of the present invention represented by the general formula (I) mentioned later are distinguishable from each other in that, in the former compounds, the substituent of the phenyl group at the 5-position is hydroxy group, a halogen atom, an alkyl group having 1 to 8 carbon atoms, tetrazolyl group, or the like, whereas, in the latter compounds, the phenyl group or the heterocyclic ring represented by G is bound via NHC(═O), NHC(═O)NH, or NHS(O)2 represented by B. In addition, although Patent documents 4 and 5 describe an acylamino group having 2 to 8 carbon atoms and an acylamino group having 2 to 8 carbon atoms and substituted with 1 to 3 halogen atoms as the substituent of the aforementioned phenyl group, they only refer to lower alkylcarbonylamino groups such as acetylamino and trifluoromethylcarbonylamino groups as specific examples thereof, and do not describe benzoylamino group wherein G is phenyl group, and B is NHC(═O) and the like of the compounds of the present invention represented by the general formula (I) mentioned later.
Further, Patent document 6 describes a naphtho[1,2-b]-1,4-diazepin-4-one derivative represented by the following formula (C):

However, although Patent document 6 describes that the compound represented by the aforementioned formula (C) is used as a photographic coupler, there is no description suggesting relation between such a compound and P2X4 receptor antagonist activity.
Further, Patent document 7 describes a 1,4-benzodiazepine derivative having a phosphodiesterase 2 inhibitory activity, which is represented by the formula (D):

However, this patent document does not describe that the compound of the formula (D) has a P2X4 inhibitory activity.